elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainer (Oblivion)
Trainers increase certain skills for money. Training can be used five times per level only. Training a skill in this way costs 10 x current skill level (ie, raising a skill from 24 to 25 costs 240g). Note that current skill level for the purpose of the payment is calculated after modifiers from i.e. enchanted armor. Therefore your training will be cheaper if you unequip items boosting your stats before talking to the trainer. There is one master trainer for each skill and a number of either apprentice, journeyman, or expert trainers scattered throughout the country. In order to be trained by the master trainer you need to complete a quest given by one of the expert trainers in the skill. The quest will involve finding the master trainer and then doing something for them. Only an expert level trainer can give you the requisite training quest, and will only do so once you have achieved level 75 in the appropriate skill. Like merchants (including spell merchants), skill trainers are only "open for business" at certain times of the day. So you may find yourself talking to one of these people without the training icon showing up. This will happen if they are busy aswell, some trainers may train from sunrise to sunset but if they visit the chapels they may not train during prayer. In such cases you will have to wait it out and possibly follow them around. Masters, at least, appear to offer training at all times and also stay in the same place. Acrobatics Trainers *Apprentice: Quill-Weave at Quill-Weave's House in Anvil *Apprentice: Ida Vlinorman in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District *Journeyman: Tsrava at J’baris House in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Ganredhel in Cheydinhal *'Master': Torbern at Aerin's Camp, north of Cheydinhal Alchemy Trainers *Apprentice: Felen Relas at the Mages Guild in Anvil *Apprentice: S'drassa at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Ardaline at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Brotch Calus at Olavs Tap and Tack in Bruma *'Master': Sindarion at West Weald Inn in Skingrad, requires level 75 skill and a bottle of Tamikas Vintage 399 and Surile Brothers Vintage 399 Alteration Trainers *Apprentice: Dovyn Aren in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District *Apprentice: Deetsan at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Athragar at the Mages Guild in Chorrol *Journeyman: Abhuki at the Faregyl Inn Northwest of Bravil *'Master': Tooth in the Sea north of Bravil, east of Flooded Mine in Niben Bay. You'll have to pass a test of spending 3 hours underwater with him before he'll train you. Armorer Trainers *Apprentice: Tadrose Helas at the Fighters Guild in Bravil *Apprentice: Eitar at The Dividing Line in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Rohssan at A Fighting Chance in Imperial City Market District *Journeyman: Rasheda at Fire and Steel in Chorrol *'Master': Gin-Wulm at The Best Defense in the Imperial City Market District or walking in the Market or Elven District, before he will train you, you have to read The Armorer´s Challenge Athletics Trainers *Apprentice: Uuras the Shepherd in the east of Skingrad *Apprentice: Mahei in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Hauls-Ropes-Faster at The Fo’c’sle in Anvil *Journeyman: Honditar southwest Chorrol just outside the walls. *'Master': Rusia Bradus around Abandoned House in Anvil. She sleeps in Silgor Bradus' House. She will only train you if you have found 30 locations on the world map. Blade Trainers *Apprentice: Naspia Cosma in Castle Cheydinhal *Apprentice: Right Wind in Bruma *Journeyman: Rhano at the Fighters Guild in Anvil, he will only train you if you are a member of the Fighter's Guild *Journeyman: Sherina at the Fighters Guild in Leyawiin, she will only train you if you are a member of the Fighter's Guild *'Master': Alix Lencolia at Faregyl Inn northwest of Bravil, he will only train you if either your fame or infamy reached 20 Block Trainers *Apprentice: Huurwen at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Apprentice: Fadus Calidus at the Fighters Guild in Skingrad *Journeyman: Lum gro-Baroth at the Fighters Guild in Chorrol *Journeyman: Ambroise Canne in Skingrad *'Master': Andragil in Bravil. You'll have to pass a test of blocking before she'll train you. Blunt Trainers *Apprentice: Bugak gro-Bol at Southern Books in Leyawiin *Apprentice: Vigdis at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Azzan at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Christophe Marane at the Brina Cross Inn north of Anvil. *'Master': Irene Metrick at Irene Metricks House in Imperial City Elven Gardens District (required 50 NPC kills) Conjuration Trainers *Apprentice: Sulinus Vassinus at the Mages Guild in Skingrad *Apprentice: Fathis Aren at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Arentus Falvius at the Great Chapel of Talos in Bruma *Journeyman: Alberic Litte at the Mages Guild in Chorrol *'Master':　Olyn Seran at the Shrine of Molag Bal; prerequisite of being able to summon a Faded Wraith Destruction Trainers *Apprentice: J'skar at the Mages Guild in Bruma *Apprentice: Trayvond the Redguard at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Delphine Jend at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Marc Gulitte at the Mages Guild in Anvil *'Master': Bralsa Andaran at the Wayshrine of Kynareth in the north-west of Skingrad, between Wind Cave and Fort Dirich, requires level 50 skill, collect 20 bear pelts to be trained Hand to Hand Trainers *Apprentice: Nahsi at the Fighters Guild in Bravil *Apprentice: Rufrius Vinicus at the Fighters Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Davela Hlaren at the Imperial Bridge Inn, along the North bank of the Silverfish River *Journeyman: Ra’qanar at Castle Cheydinhal in Cheydinhal *'Master': Helvius Cecia in Bruma Heavy Armor Trainers *Apprentice: Brodras at the Fighters Guild in Leyawiin *Apprentice: Bumph gra-Gash at the Fighters Guild in Bruma *Journeyman: Valus Odiil lives at his farm southwest of Chorrol *Journeyman: Varnado at The Best Defense in the Imperial City Market District *'Master': Pranal at Roxery Inn along the northern bank of Lake Rumare, requires four Silver Cups and one Silver Pitcher Illusion Trainers *Apprentice: Jantas Brolus at Istrias Brolus' House in Bruma *Apprentice: Hil the Tall at The Great Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Carahil at the Mages Guild in Anvil *Journeyman: Kud-Ei at the Mages Guild in Bravil (Talks about being able to train, but unable to. May be fixed in a patch.) *'Master': Martina Floria at the Arcane University in the Imperial City, requires 10 Welkynd Stones Light Armor Trainers *Apprentice: Olfand at Nord Winds in Bruma *Apprentice: Dul gro-Shug at Imperial City Elven Gardens District *Journeyman: Ahdarja near the east gate in Leyawiin *Expert: Luciana Galena at the The Lonely Suitor's Lodge in Bravil *'Master': J'Bari at J'Bari's House in Leyawiin, requires an elven cuirass. Marksman Trainers *Apprentice: Edla Dark-Heart at Regner's House in Bruma *Apprentice: Shameer at house west of The Great Chapel of Julianos in Skingrad *Journeyman: Pinarus Inventius in Anvil *Journeyman: Reman Broder in Skingrad *'Master': Alawen at Troll Candle Camp, east of Anvil. Requires an Elven Bow Mercantile Trainers *Apprentice (40): Foroch at Gottshaw Inn in the south-west of Kvatch *Apprentice: Mach-Na at Mach-Na's Books in Cheydinhal *Journeyman: Margarte at the Great Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin *Journeyman: Seed-Neeus at Northern Goods and Trade in Chorrol *'Master': Palonirya at Divine Elegance in the Market District of the Imperial City. You must have over 100,000 gold to get training from her. Mysticism Trainers *Apprentice: Angalmo at the Mages Guild in Chorrol *Apprentice: Druja at the Mages Guild in Skingrad *Journeyman: Boderi Farano at the Mystic Archives in the Imperial City Arcane University *Journeyman: Ita Rienus at the Mages Guild in Bravil *'Master': Dagail at the Mages Guild in Leyawiin. You must close at least three Oblivion Gates to get training from her. Restoration Trainers *Apprentice (40): Cirroc at the Great Chapel of Talos in Bruma *Apprentice: Marie Palielle at the Great Chapel of Julianos in Skingrad *Journeyman: Marz at the Great Chapel of Mara in Bravil *Journeyman: Ohtesse at the Great Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal *'Master': Oleta in Kvatch. Will train for helping to save Kvatch. Security Trainers *Apprentice: Malintus Ancrus in Chorrol *Apprentice: Samuel Bantien in the Imperial City Talos Plaza District *Journeyman: Dro’Shanji at Dro'Shanji's or Andragil's House in Bravil *Journeyman: Mandil at Othrelo's House in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District *'Master': J'Baana in the Imperial City Prison. You must retrieve a message from S'Krivva in Bravil. Sneak Trainers *Apprentice: City-Swimmer in Bravil *Apprentice: Glistel in Chorrol *Journeyman: Othrelos in the Imperial City Elven Gardens District *Journeyman: Mirabelle Monet owner of The Fo'c's'le in Anvil *'Master': Marana Rian in the Imperial City Temple District. You must successfully steal a coin from her pocket to be able to train. Speechcraft Trainers *Apprentice: Alga at Honmund's House in Bruma *Apprentice: Uravasa Othelas at the Great Chapel of Mara in Bravil *Journeyman: Varon Vamori at his house in Bravil *Journeyman: Gruland Garrana in Great Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal *'Master': Tandilwe in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City Temple District -- requires talking to all the beggars in every city